Friend Or Foe: Sonamy Love Story
by sonxamy
Summary: Sonic and company believe they have a whole month for themselves to enjoy the free life, as Eggman is on vacation, however will the latest visitor to Sonic's world disrupt all this? READ TO FIND OUT! (Rated T, just in case!) Discontinued, Sorry. This story was just a flop in my opinion! I know some of you enjoyed this, but I don't know where to go with the story. Again, Sorry.
1. The Beginning

**Hey! This is a short Sonamy story, I might do a sequel if y'all request it ;D (Hehe I turned American there!) Lol anyway here it is..**

_Sonic: Wait! I wanna say hi!_

**Fine say 'Hi' then!  
**_Sonic: Hey everyone! Kourtney here decided to write a love story about me and Amy, can't think why, it's not like I've ever told anyone that I love her..*panicked look on face* Not like I do or anything! *Blushes a bit&sighs* (Why am I too shy to tell her how I REALLY feel?!)_

**Sonic..**

_Sonic: Hmm?_

**Shut up! K?**

_Sonic: Sorry! ^.^_

"Sonikku!" Amy Rose was screaming at the top of her cute lil' lungs. "Come back here!"

The blue blur dashed through the plains. "Why can't Amy just leave me alone?" Sonic asked himself.

He ran up a tree and sat on a branch. He let out a deep breath. "She'll never find me up here.." Sonic said to himself smiling.

Amy searched EVERYWHERE! She wanted to play with her beloved Sonikku so very much today, since Dr. Eggman went on vacation for a whole entire month! (He needed to 'rest his intellectual genius' hah! Yeah, right.)

"Sonic!? Sonic!?" she called his name. "Darn it, Sonic! Why can't we be together for just one day?"

Suddenly Amy forgot to look where she was going and tripped; sending her head first down some small steps.

She landed on the ground with a thud, and opened her eyes. "Oww! That hurt!"

She looked at her knee and saw it was cut; the maroon coloured liquid dyed the white trim of her dress red. Tears started streaming down Amy's face and she winced in pain, as she held her injured knee close to her body.

Sonic heard something not too far off in the distance, and poked his head out from the tree. He saw Amy knelt on the dirt path, crying. I shot of sympathy for Amy went through him, she looked so vulnerable, so hopeless. "Thank god Egghead's away!" Whispered Sonic, "Otherwise he would have been 'round here in a flash to kidnap her-why does he always take my precious Amy away from me?" He stopped and blinked, "My Amy?" He questioned himself, before sliding down the tree and going to help Amy.

"A-Amy, what's wrong?" Sonic asked, worried, kneeling down to her.

"I-I" She tried, but burst into tears before she could finish her sentence. Sonic could clearly see that she was in pain, so picked her up and ran to Tails' workshop. Her eyes became wide and she fell silent when he did this, did her Sonikku..Care?

Sonic smiled and gave her one of his trademark winks, "I'll make your knee better," he said.

The two hedgehogs zoomed to the workshop. When they got there the bleeding had stopped, but Sonic's gloves were covered in crimson blood. "Can I leave her with you, while I go and get some clean gloves?" Sonic asked Tails, Tails nodded and Sonic turned to leave when something caught his hand, he looked back to see what it was and was confronted by Amy. "Sonic-" She Began, "Please don't go!"

Sonic sighed and looked into her jade eyes, "Ok Amy, if that's what you want"

Tails poured some cold water from a bottle labelled 'Moon Spring' onto a cloth and dabbed the soaked cloth onto Amy's knee.

Amy winced at first and Sonic grabbed her hand to reassure her, she looked up at his concerned emerald eyes, then she noticed that he was blushing. Once she had saw that, the pain was soon lifted away and was replaced with a warm, fuzzy feeling.

"Hehe, that tickles!" She grinned, as Tails applied a plaster to her knee, she felt a lot better now.

Sonic beamed at her, looking slightly relieved, "I'm glad you're ok Ames!"

Amy blushed, "Oh Sonic, it was just a cut! I'm fine really!"

Just then the room went silent for a moment, Tails had left and all the birds had stopped tweeting. Amy and Sonic stood face to face, nose to nose, mouth to mouth...'For god's sake Sonic! Get a grip of your self! Stop daydreaming!' Sonic hissed at himself, he couldn't believe that he had just imagined kissing Amy in this perfect moment. It surprised him so much that the silence had been disrupted by him sharply moving back and running into Tails' house in search of him. Amy was left alone in the workshop...

"Well Sonic-" Announced Tails, "Isn't it obvious?"

Sonic stared at his young fox friend.. "Obvious?" He repeated, confused.

Tails shook his head, "I'm 7 years younger than you and even _I _can see it!" Tails shouted at Sonic. Sonic stared blankly at his best friend and scratched his head, before shrugging, "I have no clue wh-"

"Just go spend some time with her!" Snapped Tails, as he pushed Sonic out the door.

Amy was still in the workshop, awaiting Sonic's arrival. "Sonikku!" She skipped over to him and flung her arms around his neck, flattening his immaculate quills in the process.

"Amy!" He protested pushing her off and combing though his sharp-as-knifes quills with his fingers. Amy looked guilty and stared at the polished floor, twirling her soft, bouncy locks of powder pink hair around her little finger. 'Damn, why does she have to look so darn cute?!' Sonic asked himself, almost expecting his subconscious to answer.

He sighed, loud enough for Amy to hear, but not too loud in case he upset her. "Listen, I'll spend the day with you, alright?"

Amy's jade green eyes seemed to sparkle. "You will, Sonic?"

Sonic nodded. "Yep! If you're happy, I'm happy." He said, before shooting her a thumbs up.

Amy squealed cheerfully. "Oh, thank you, Sonic!" She hugged him really tight.

Sonic seemed to blush. "Eh...No probs, Ames."

They headed to a flower field by Cosmo Lake, a blue and pink butterfly fluttered by, closely followed by a purple one. Amy gasped at their beauty.

"A-Ames" Sonic began, looking into her soft jade eyes, which seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, I need to tell to you something!-"

**CLIFFHANGER! :O Hehehe, I'm evil I know XD Review and tell me if you want a sequel to this story :D**

_Sonic: ... -_-_

**What's up Sonic? Wait, are you blushing?!**

_Sonic: What, over Amy? NO! Obviously not Kourt, honestly *tuts* I was just thinking about how wrong you are!_

**Whatcha mean wrong?**

_Sonic: Well, for starters, Tails isn't 7 years younger than me!_

**.. -_- Yes he is. He's 8..**

_Sonic: Oh. Well, umm, well you're insinuating that I like Amy when I don't! Well, not like that anyway!_

**Course not Sonic, whatever gave you that idea? ;) (Sarcasm btw)**

_Sonic: Hmm,_

**Just say bye already..**

_Sonic: Bye!_

**Yeah, Bye! XD**


	2. The Intruder!

**Hey! We're back! My first chapter had only been on for a few hours and I had got 2 followers and 2 favourites so thank you so much!**

_Sonic: Yeah like Kourt said we wanna say thank you to Mother Fucking Princess Of Ice for adding this story to their favourites and for following it! Also to AnimeFanGirl7218 for adding this story to their favourites and Jazzybizzle for following!_

**Anyway this is chapter 2 of Friend Or Foe: A Sonamy Love Story (I changed the name)**

_Sonic: All the characters belong to SEGA apart from the 'Intruder.'_

**Hope You Enjoy!**

"A-Amy…..I need to tell you something!-"

Amy looked hopeful, as she stared into Sonic's eyes. She bit her sweet, plump cherry lips. "What is it Sonikku?" She squealed.

Sonic stared at her lips; he felt drops of cold sweat run down his forehead. He was nervous, _really _nervous.. "Ames, I wanted to tell you th-that I, um, well I-" He stuttered, as she seemed to lean forward, waiting for an answer.

Suddenly, there was a large !**BANG! **and the earth's surface started vibrating!

"Sonic!" Screamed Amy in fear, practically jumping into his arms.

"Amy!" He shouted back in shock, catching her. The vibrating had stopped, but it had been replaced by an awful screeching noise, that rung in Sonic's ears. "What's going on?" He asked himself, as he searched for an explanation.

Just when he wasn't expecting it, the dusty dirt path started splitting in two, separating him from Amy. "Amy!" He shouted over the screeching sirens, urging her to jump over the forever expanding gap. She closed her eyes and extended her long, pink legs and made a leap of faith, hoping that when she opened them again she would be on the other side of the gap….

She was flying through the air, just like a bird. Wait, no. She was falling! She reached around for something to grab, but found nothing. She still kept her eyes tightly locked shut. She figured that if she couldn't see the danger, it wouldn't be able to hurt her. She knew deep down that was a load of rubbish, but she still believed it in this time of need. She braced herself for a hard landing, but felt her fur brush against something soft.. She landed with a small bump and heard a muffled 'Hmph!' come from beneath her. She opened one eye and looked around, puzzled. She had done it! She had made it across the gap! But, where was Sonic?

"Amy.."

Amy looked down to see that she was lying on top of Sonic; he was furiously fighting back the rouge colour that was slowly creeping onto his cheeks. Amy turned a dark shade of red and giggled, uncontrollably. "Oh Sonic!" She announced, sounding surprised.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words left her lips. She just lay there, nose to nose with her dear Sonikku. "Hi," She finally managed.

"Hi," He breathed, his minty breathe tickled her nostrils. Her giggling still hadn't seemed to stop and happened to make her light body gently bounce up and down on Sonic. She didn't realise this, until she saw the horrifyingly shocked expression on Sonic's face. She quickly jumped up and rolled her eyes, "Oh my God, how embarrassing!" She said out loud to herself, as she slapped her forehead with her hand. Sonic, overhearing this, grinned to himself, 'Hey, it wasn't that bad," He thought.

"Hahahaah! Well, who do we have here? I don't believe that we've met."

Sonic quickly jumped up to face the intruder, "Who are you?!" He questioned, looking up into the sky, where the intruder was.

"That is no concern to you!" Replied the flying metal star-shaped object, from the sunny sky, "The question here is, who are _you_?!"

Sonic snorted at this remark and opened his mouth to speak, but the intruder interrupted him, "And this pretty girl you're with? She's a bit young for you, ain't she?"

Sonic stopped grinning; no one talked about Amy and him like that! Yeah, she was 3 years younger than him, but it wasn't illegal! Well, not in this dimension anyway. It's not like they were even together though, and it's not as if they ever would be.

"How'd you like coming with me, pretty pink?" Teased the intruder.

"Amy, stay close to me!" Ordered Sonic, as his cold fingertips brushed against her warm palms. Their fingers were interlocked, as he pulled her close in a tight hug, protecting her from any possible threat.

"Now what?" Amy asked Sonic, amazed at how close he was to her.

"We wait and see what happens," Sonic seductively whispered into her ear, making her blush. She gave a silent little fan girl scream.

"Aw, how sweet" The intruder sarcastically interrupted. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get things moving here!" He snapped, as a long claw appeared out of nowhere and hit Sonic hard in the side of his head. He was flown across the forest and into a nearby tree, knocking him unconscious. Amy was still wrapped up in his arms, and his body had prevented her from getting hurt. Amy shook Sonic's body, trying to wake him from his slumber, however unknown to her the claw had snuck up behind her and grabbed her petite waist. "Get off me!" Amy protested. She hung onto Sonic, but the claw was too strong. It tore her from her hero, who lay unconscious, unable to save her…

Sonic's eyes fluttered open, the sunlight blinded him momentarily. He sat up and looked around, but what he saw filled his body up with pure rage! There, up in the sky, was his Amy suspended by one of two claws, in the other, a chainsaw.. Wait, he had just done that thing again, he had called her '_his Amy'._

Sonic stopped to think about this for a moment, but was soon brought back to reality when he heard a blood-curdling scream. Amy's scream. He looked back up to where Amy and the 'intruder' were. The chainsaw had cut through the straps on Amy's dress, and it was slowly, but surely, slipping down.

Sonic couldn't believe it, 'How dare they be so insensitive and disrespectable to Amy!' Screamed the thoughts inside his head. The chainsaw came close to Amy once again and that was when Sonic lost it. All thoughts of the throbbing headache he had, the massive gap in the ground and where the intruder had came from, disappeared and were replaced with the thoughts of Amy's safety and destroying the intruder. All his thoughts turned into black energy being built up inside of him; there was a bright flash around Sonic, followed by a moan. Sonic looked down, his legs, body and quills were a midnight blue/black. Amy blinked at him in disbelieve, stood just an odd 20 metres away from her was Dark Sonic..

**Hehehe! :O Dark Sonic! For those of you who don't know who Dark Sonic is, he's basically the evil side of Sonic (Dark Sonic is very similar to Shadow) Sonic becomes Dark Sonic when he's extremely pissed and he can kill somebody in an instance!**

_Sonic: 'Cos I'm hardcore like that!_

**Yes, yes you are *serious awesome-o-meter face* (don't ask) :P**

_Sonic: Would you class this as a cliffhanger, 'cos it doesn't really have that much suspense, or does it?_

**I duno, I guess so. It's hard to judge my own work.**

_Sonic: Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

**Yeah! Review and tell us if you want more! XD **

_Sonic: Cya!_

**Cya XD**


	3. The Mystery Of Moon Spring

**Hey! I'm back, did'ya miss me?**

_Sonic: I doubt anyone even noticed that you were gone.._

**Sonic! Don't be rude! : ANYWAY, sorry I haven't been on in a while, I wanted to wait 'til Easter Holidays before I continued writing XD**

_Sonic: So I guess that it's the holidays now then :L_

**What's up with you?**

_Sonic: Sorry, I guess I'm having some side effects from turning into dark Sonic in chapter 2 and 3(this one)_

**Oh yeah, should we refresh our readers memories?(Rhetorical question)**

**Ok so Sonic is about to tell Amy something important, when suddenly an intruder comes along and kidnaps Amy. Sonic gets really pissed at the intruder for threatening Amy and we left our hero as the newly transformed Dark Sonic! XD**

**Sonic, do the honours please?**

_Sonic: All characters are owned by SEGA except the 'Intruder.'_

"D-Dark S-Sonic?" Whispered Amy, as she stared down at her newly transformed hero from 20 metres away, up in the sky.

Dark Sonic leapt up into the air, "Don't mess with _my _Amy!" He growled in a husky voice, as he curled up into a ball mid-air and flew towards the intruder.

"_My Amy?" _Amy repeated under her breath. "My Amy?" She questioned again.

Meanwhile Dark Sonic had reached the intruder and stopped abruptly. He was floating in the air beneath the Intruder and locked his hand into a tight fist. He rose his hand up and quickly brought it back down, pounding the side of the Intruders ship, sending it away to another dimension. With a bright flash and an "I'll be back!" the Intruder disappeared, along with Amy!...

"AMY!" Screamed Dark Sonic, he was about to follow the Intruder when Tails flew by in the X Tornado.

"Sonic?!" Tails shouted, slightly confused, "Is that you?" Sonic looked almost black, if it wasn't for the fact that Sonic doesn't have any red on him, Tails would have mistaken him for Shadow. Sonic was suspended in the air, as Dark Sonic could hover above ground, and was there frowning, fists clenched.

"Sonic?" Tails questioned again.

"What!?" Snapped Dark Sonic, obviously pissed off.

"You need to calm down Sonic" Instructed Tails.

"What the fuck do you know?! You're only a little kid!" Screamed Sonic at Tails, "You know nothing!" He exclaimed, as he shot off towards his house. Tails sat there, shaking his head, "Oh, Sonic," He announced out loud.

Everyone had gathered at Sonic's house, awaiting his return; it was 22:30 when Sonic finally returned home. "And where do you think you've been?!" Snapped Knuckles, shaking his gloved fists at Sonic, who had eventually returned to normal Sonic, Sonic just shrugged at him,

"Why you lit-" Began Knuckles

"Knuckles!" Snapped Rouge, "Stop this!"

"Shut up, slut!" Teased Shadow, "No one cares what you say!"

"Hey, you shouldn't treat someone like that!" Interrupted Espio

"Stay out of it Espio!" Warned Vector. And before they knew it, everyone was fighting with one another, except Sonic, who stood in the corner, silent.

"SHUT UP!" Screamed Sonic over all the voices. Everyone ground to a halt, "You're all stood here arguing, when some evil, bad guy has KIDNAPPED AMY!...And it's all my fault" Sonic looked down at his feet as he said this.

"Sonic.." Sighed Tails, "It's not your fault" Tails put his hand on Sonic's shoulder; everyone looked guilty and gave Sonic a sympathetic look.

"But-" Began Sonic, swallowing the lump in his throat, "But- She could..," Tears welled up in his eyes, "She could.. die!" Even though he still couldn't see it, everyone else could, Sonic had feelings for Amy!

XXX

"I found out the name of their ship!" Tails told Sonic, the next day, "It's called the Xerox Ship, and their race is the Xerox!"

"Xerox?" Questioned Sonic, "Never heard of them!"

"No, you wouldn't have," Replied Tails, "They're from a completely different galaxy."

"Then the question here is, what are they doing here, in Mobius?" Asked Sonic.

"Let's go out find out then!" Announced Knuckles, as he burst through the front door to Tails' house, which made Sonic jump back in fright.

"Wha-what the fuck, Knuckles!" Screamed Sonic, "Don't scare me like that! What are you even doing here?!"

"I figured I'd help you find Ames, she is one of us after all"

Sonic shot Knuckles a death stare, only _he _was allowed to call her Ames! Knuckles gave Sonic a sarcastic look back in reply. "If you're going to help us, you could at least stop trying to wind Sonic up" Tails said calmly. Knuckles just rolled his eyes, before heading out the door with Sonic and Tails following closely behind him.

Sonic soon found himself on the wing of the X Tornado, soaring through the air, with Tails and Knuckles in the two passenger seats. "Where exactly are we heading Tails?" Shouted Sonic,

"I'm not too sure," Replied Tails, "I Guess we need to find a weakened spot in space, it should be near where the Xerox was last saw!"

Sonic shuddered; he didn't want to go back there! He had too many bad memories, he just hoped that the nightmare he had last night didn't have any truth in it.

"Uhh, Tails?" began Knuckles, "Why is the chaos emerald glowing like that?" Tails had almost forgotten that his plane was powered by a chaos emerald, it glowed a bright green colour, blinding Tails, so he quickly shielded his eyes from its view.

"Doesn't that mean that there's a chaos emerald nearby?" questioned Sonic, recalling their past adventures fighting the Metarex, when the fake chaos emeralds made it act the same way. "Or maybe a fake one" He added,  
"Yes," Replied Tails, "But why would there be a chaos emerald around here, let alone a fake one?"

"Well, let's go find out!" cheered Knuckles. Tails swerved the X Tornado downwards and landed with a bump.

They landed by Moon Spring. Moon spring, why did that sound familiar? "I can't find anything over here!" shouted Knuckles,

"Me neither!" added Sonic, "What about you Tails?"

The pair ran over to Tails, who was knelt by the lake, his face was expressionless. "Tails?" The pair said in Unisom. Tails seemed to be in some sort of trance, Sonic waved his hand in front of Tails' face. No response.

"Let me try!" announced Knuckles, getting out his knuckle dusters,

"Knuckles, no!" snapped Sonic, just then Tails jumped up, surprising the pair. Tears filled his eyes, "What's up buddy?" Sonic asked, clearly concerned.

"Oh, nothing," he muttered, hastily, before turning back around to face the lake, "It's down there!" he said. Sonic followed his finger, to find it was pointing down into the lake.

"I-in the water?!" Sonic asked, shakily. Tails nodded his head, "No!" protested Sonic, "What do you mean?"

"Well the chaos emerald-" He began, pulling the chaos emerald out from behind his back, "Tells me that the chaos emerald, or emeralds is down in the water. There must be some secret base or something…"

"What?!" Sonic shouted, at no one in particular, "You mean I have to go… down there?!" He shuddered at the thought.

Knuckles grinned, "Aww, not afraid of a bit of water are we?" he teased, before pushing Sonic forward.

Sonic tried to step out of the way of the shove, however since he was threating so much about the water, he wasn't fast enough. He fell backwards, as he reached for something to grab. Nothing was in reach. He felt the fur on his back get wet, as he hit the water with a loud splash. He felt his body being devoured by the blue liquid, as he slowly sunk down to the seabed. The last air bubble escaped from his lips; everything went black…

**CLIFFHANGER! Yeah, I say that every time. What? I liked cliffhangers XD**

**This is a really confusing chapter: **_**Why was Moon Spring familiar? (You can actually find that out in chapter one) Why was Tails in a trance and then started crying etc? Why would there be a chaos emerald in the water? **_**And shit like that, but don't worry most, if not all, will become clear in the next chapter!**

**Yeah, Yeah I know this chapter was shit, but I had writers block and hated this chapter anyway.**

**Next chapter will be good though, as Sonic will find Amy, or will he?**

**Oh yeah, Sonic's not here today 'cos he was ashamed of how terrible this chapter was. Haha, so yeah, thanks buddy :L**

**See you next time!**

**Bye!**

**P.S. Seriously the next chapter will be A LOT better XD**


	4. Amy's Return!

**Hey, yeah this is meant to be the 'good' chapter… I think I'd call it the 'linking' chapter, or maybe just the plain weird one…**

_Sonic: Dafuq, Kourt?_

**What? *Innocent face***

_Sonic: You made a knuxails scene!? Wtf is wrong with you?_

**I was bored… Plus this chapter's weird so I wanted to add some humour to it *awkward laugh***

_Sonic: That's just wrong though... He's my best friend… No, my brother!_

**Homophobe!**

_Sonic: What? Wait! I'm no homophobe… I just don't like One Direction! XD_

**OMG! OMG! YES! I'm so proud of you Sonic! :') Boo, 1D! (Sorry directioners)**

**Hahahaah, I'm creasing over here like! ANYWAY, yeah about knuxails: I don't know if Knuxails actually exists, but I was stuck on a coach with a bunch of OAPS for 11 hours so got **_**really **_**bored XD Seriously though, I'm really ashamed of myself for adding it in there… *Grabs pistol and places it to head* Goodbye cruel Knuxails/Sonadow world! *Pulls trigger - brains (Yes I **_**do **_**have a brain) goes all over the white walls of the room.**

_Sonic: Kourt? *Pokes Kourt with stick* Uhmm… It seems like Kourt, uh, shot herself? I guess the guilty conscience that weighed her down for writing this chapter just got the better of her… Awkward_

_Ahh well, the show most go on!_

_All characters belong to SEGA apart from the Xerox (The Intruder) and some little friends that we either meet in this chapter or the next…_

Tails stood there, trembling, as he watched his best friend slowly sink to the seabed. Tails took a deep breath, ready to dive in after Sonic. Knuckles had placed his gloved hand on Tails' shoulder. That's when Tails spun 'round and snapped at Knuckles, "HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?!" Knuckles bowed his head in regret, "YOU KNOW SONIC CAN'T SWIM!"" Continued Tails, as tears started welling up in his eyes. "He'll die..." He let out with a whimper; a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Knuckles swallowed hard, "Not if we can help it!" He announced heroically, grabbing Tails' arm and diving into the water with him. He should really stop forcing people into the water without their consent…

The water current was getting stronger, as the pair floated through the sea, "Ahh! Knuckles!" shouted Tails. The two were gradually getting further and further apart, "Triangle Dive!" ordered Knuckles. Even though Sonic wasn't there to make up the third point of the triangle, Knuckles and Tails still managed to safely make their way down through the sea.

Sonic was nowhere to be seen, they'd have to find him pretty soon, before they ran out of air and needed to go back up to the surface. "Uhh, Tails…" began Knuckles, "You know that rip-thingy in space?" Tails nodded, "Well, I think I've found it!"

The red Echidna and the young yellow fox stared in wonder. A metre or two below them was a space portal, well, that's what Tails called it. "Do you think Sonic's down there?" asked Knuckles. Tails shrugged while pulling the green chaos emerald out from behind his back. It shone brightly, "Well," began Tails, making him sound a lot older then he actually was, "According to this chaos emerald, the other emerald (or emeralds)are down in that hole," He pointed to the hole. The hole was charcoal black; however some snow-white stars were visible through the portals crack.

Neither one of them noticed that the portal was closing up, "Tails, we're running out of time," Knuckles reminded Tails. Tails frowned, Knuckles was right; they were going to run out of air soon, Knuckles was already gasping for breath. Tails gestured towards the hole with his head. Knuckles understood and followed Tails downwards.

**WARNING! WARNING! - KNUXAILS SCENE COMING UP – WARNING! WARNING!**

The pair was still holding hands, so they wouldn't get separated by the strong currents. Knuckles looked at their touching palms and locked fingers, his muzzle turned a dark shade of pink, as he looked into Tails' sparkling sea-blue eyes, and they shone brightly. Tails gently touched his own cheek, which was turning a rouge colour, before quickly turning his attention back to the portal, his cheeks burned. Knuckles pupils dilated after this, "Dafuq…!?" he thought to himself, as the pair eventually fell through the portal…

…**XXX…XXX…**

**Amy's P.O.V: (Yay! Amy's back!)**

My eyelids fluttered open; I looked around the white room I was in. The floor, walls and ceiling were polished so I could just make out my reflection in them. I pulled the thin, white cotton sheets off my warm body, to find that I was naked! I desperately looked around for my red dress and go-go boots, however they were nowhere in sight. Where was I? How did I get here? Suddenly a vision flashed before my eyes: I was trapped in the intruder's powerful grip, and then it took me away from Mobius… I remembered what happened now; Sonic had sent me and the intruder away! He wanted to get rid of me for good!

**Sonic's P.O.V:**

I pulled myself off the white floor and looked around. I didn't have time to take in my surroundings before there was a bright flash and Knuckles and Tails appeared out of nowhere. They fell to the ground with 'bump', "Sonic!" yelled Tails with pure glee, as he leaped up off the floor, "we thought we'd lost you!" I smiled at my younger brother; "Even Knuckles was worried!" finished Tails. I turned to Knuckles, surprised, he just grunted at me. We started off down the halls until we came to a corridor that split into 3 directions, "We're going to have to split up" I said,

"No shit Sherlock!" replied Knuckles, sarcastically,

"Someone's grumpy today, Knucklehead" I laughed

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he snapped,

"Keep it down guys," warned Tails, "the Xerox could send guards down here to get us any second!" Me and Knuckles both nodded, I pointed everyone in their directions, before continuing down the corridor. "Amy?" I whispered, "Amy, are you there?" After about five minutes of walking I finally came to a locked door, 'this looks promising,' I thought, "Amy?" I began again. There was a muffled cry from behind the door, "Sonikku, are you there?!"

I sighed with relief, "Yes Amy, it's me," I replied, "stand back, ok?" I closed my eyes, before curling up into a ball mid-air and revolving round really fast. I charged at the door and it broke open, I stopped before Amy's bed, it was the only piece of furniture in the room, "C'mon Ames, let's go!" I said, as I reached my hand out to her.

"I can't…" she blushed, she must have noticed my confused face as she continued, "I-I'm…naked…" she blushed madly, pulling the cotton sheets up to her chin.

"W-Well, I'll get your, uh, dress then?" I stammered,

"I'm not naked for the crack Sonic!" she hissed, "They took my clothes!" My muzzle burned a dark shade of rouge, "Wrap these around you," I ordered, pointing to the bed sheets. I turned around as she wrapped the bed sheets around her, tying them in a tight knot. When she was done I turned back around, "Ready?" I asked. She nodded.

I poked my head around the door frame, the coast was clear, we ran down the corridors, towards the back of the ship. "Sonic! Wait!" Shouted Amy,

"C'mon Ames, I was certain you'd be able to catch up to me now, considering how often you chase me!" I teased, prodding her arm.

She crossed her arms, "Yes," she began, "But I can't run in these sheets!" She said, pulling at them. I face palmed before rolling my eyes, "How could I not see that?" I asked, sarcastically. She stuck her tongue out at me, as she let out the cutest little giggle ever, "Come here," I said, as I picked her up bridal style, why couldn't we have moments together like this more often?

**TADA! Aww! How sweet? SONAMY! SONAMY! SONAMY!**

_Sonic: It was ok, I guess…_

**Heh, you're just too arrogant to admit that you loved it really! :P**

_Sonic: …Well, I guess… And I forgive you for that Knuxails scene now btw… Wait Kourt, I thought you shot yourself? :/_

**That was my double XD**

_Sonic: Oh, ok_

**I'd just like to say sorry this is so late… I bet your expecting an excuse, but I have none, I'm just lazy :P**

**Anyway, cya!**

_Sonic: Yeah, bye!_


End file.
